


Transfiguration

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, mouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Transfiguration

Hermione reached out a paw and slapped Theo across his furry face. His whiskers got in the way but she got a good enough whack in that he glared at her.

“Ow,” he said. “‘at hurt.”

“I’m a mouse!” she squeaked at him.

Theo regarded the furry brown mouse in front of him. She was indeed, and a most fetching mouse at that. He hadn’t even realized mice could have curly hair but it would seem Hermione’s curls were so intrinsic to her being they survived even transfiguration. He took a somewhat wobbling step forward and heard Draco - his wonderful Draco - sigh. There was the sound of someone rustling though cupboards and liquid pouring and, with utter predictability, a tiny cap was set in front of him with a sobriety potion in it.

They’d been unable to figure out how to make him human again but research on keeping him sober had been more successful. If there was ever a market for potions adapted to work on mice, Draco and Hermione would make a fortune.

Not that Draco needed one, of course. 

Theo lapped at the potion and, as the wonderful effects of the whiskey he’d only recently been swimming in left his body it occurred to him to wonder why, exactly, Hermione was a mouse.

“Well,” he heard Draco say. “I guess I’ll just let you two be alone.”

Alone? Why would Draco feel the need to leave them alo…

Oh.

OH!

Theo regarded Hermione with renewed interest. She twitched her nose at him, obviously still annoyed she’d come home to find him drunk, and he sidled up to her with as much care as he could muster. He’d been a master of Hermione-management before he’d become a mouse. Draco would just rile her up until she stormed out in a huff but he’d always been able to get ‘round her. He twitched his nose at her now and ducked his head to the side and she squeaked again but sounded much less put out. Oh yes, he could charm her into what she’d clearly been transfigured to do.

She let him rub his nose against hers. “Still me,” he said. “Not really mouse.” He pushed at her a little. “Still you.”

Her squeak at that sounded… breathier. Could a mouse sound breathy? His tail twitched as he sniffed at her. He didn’t know much - well, anything, really - about the normal sexual habits of mice but she smelled enticing. Intoxicating. 

And, really, if you had to be a mouse, intoxicated was the way to go.

He could feel… well, damn. He could feel himself react to her presence. He’d been a mouse a long time now. He’d watched Draco and Hermione have sex more times than he cared to recall and it had done nothing for him. That had, to be honest, been a bit of a surprise. He’d always quite liked watching them when he was human but apparently the endocrine system was just different enough that, as a mouse, he didn’t find human copulation at all appealing. Draco’s white arse pumping up and down was far less interesting than a nice capful of whiskey. Hermione as a mouse, however, was a different matter. Now that… that he could get excited about. And, it would seem, he was. 

He walked around behind her, stopping to pat her with his paw, as he sidled into position. “So pretty,” he said. “You’re the prettiest mouse.”

She wriggled at that, wriggled in a most appealing way. “I’m a mouse for you,” she squeaked and he heard himself make a tiny, high pitched chirp that sounded like a song. She wriggled again at the sound and he chirped again and again, a bit of a rapid trill that seemed to act like an aphrodisiac on the brown-haired mouse in front of him. She wriggled and squeaked and he put his tiny paws on her back and found that it worked remarkably the same way for mice that it did for people.

He slid into her and it was wonderful.

Fuck, he thought to himself,I’ve missed this. The he made a squeaking snicker at his own, admittedly bad, word play.

He grabbed onto her, wrapping his little arms around her to grab on to her, well, waist he supposed, as tightly as he could and thrust again and she wriggled and chirped and squeaked and even said “‘eo!”

“‘ione,” he chirped out as he thrust one last time and was done. She took a step forward as he pulled back and then she turned and sniffed at his nose with her own. 

“‘Tank ‘oo,” he said. 

She looked smug. Theo hadn’t realized a mouse could even look quite as pleased with herself as Hermione did at that moment.

“Are you two done?” Draco was yelling from the bathroom where he had, it would seem, gone to hide during the mousey sex. “Is it safe to come out?”


End file.
